galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Horned Dragon
The Great Horned Dragon is a species native to the Whirlpool Galaxy. They were contemporaries with the Karnasaurs. Since the fall of the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, the GHD seems to have gone missing leading to some to believe they went extinct. Anatomy The GHD (Great Horned Dragon) race calls themselves Dragons for short. They are a fairly tall species, averaging 7' in height, and weighing an average of 240 lbs. at moderate fitness levels. Naturally they posses up to 14 elongated horns, about 3' in length, down their backs, hence their official name. Normally however, these horns are kept trimmed down to a mere 2 or 3 inches. They have scales and are a variety of colors, the four most common colors are: green with red backs, blue with green backs, black with blue backs, and an ashy gray with red backs. They have wings that span on average 7'6", but can easily go as low as 4' and as large as 12'. Their species wingspan has been on a constant decline since sometime late in global civilization, mainly due to the fact that naturally, they are unnecessary. In tribal ages, fossils show wingspans were up to 20'. Their tails average 6' in length. They have four fingered, one thumbed claws, usually no more than 2' in length. They have 10' snouts filled with 80 razor sharp partially retractable teeth, the incisors of which can grow up to 2 inches in length. They have typical lizard tongues. They stand on two three clawed feet, in an upright humanoid stance. They have cat-like eyes, and several frills which vary in length depending on gender, genetics, and continue to grow until around the age of 80. They appear almost like hair, due to their volume and thickness, except for their color and texture. Their species is one of very very few known cold-blooded, reptilian-attributed, mammals. Their legs are very strong, and structured like that of a T-Rex, except more upright. They have complete control over their tails. They are capable of pronouncing over a million sounds, which makes them some of the galaxies most profound polyglots. Most of their race is medium to high fitness level, very little fat, as they are carnivores. Although they can stand other foods, they have absolutely no taste for them. A typical dragon diet consists of about 3000 calories, which typically can get burned between meals, and 25 grams of protein (normally measured in milligrams) per meal, at four meals every regular earth day. They sleep only 4 hours per every 24 hours, and when they do, their bodies remain fully active. Their elbows are double jointed, allowing for insane hand to hand combat. They can live on average up to 280 Nierdroan years. On average a dragon's kick can exert enough force to break reinforced steel. And their scales protect them from most unintentional cuts. Their bones are made of an iron-quartz composite material. There are several different scale colors for dragons. The most common is predominantly green with red parts. Different color schemes are also associated with slightly varying chromosomes and some dragons are inherently stronger than others. The weakest muscle density due to genetics is associated with predominantly black scales and some blue parts, while some of the strongest are predominantly black or red with red or black parts. The absolute strongest, and rarest, is to have predominantly red scales with blue parts. The strength difference between them is very small in most cases. Category:Sapient beings Category:Articles by User:Panthean